1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for adjusting the orientation of a clamping jaw.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Bar clamps for clamping objects into position are well known in the art. In recent years, advances have been made in bar clamps that enable them to be operated by a single hand. An example of such a bar clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,722 which discloses a trigger mechanism to move a movable clamping jaw toward a fixed clamping jaw. The movable clamping jaw is attached to a moving bar.
Spreading clamps that are operable by a single hand are also well known, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,134. Again, the movable jaw is attached to a bar.
One aspect of the present invention concerns an adjustable clamping jaw supported on a support element having a clamping jaw with a jaw body and a clamping face attached thereto, wherein the jaw body has a first opening to receive the support element. An engagement element is attached to the jaw body and movable relative to the jaw body from a first position to a second position, wherein when the engagement element is located at the first position the jaw body is able to move relative to the support element and when the engagement is located at the second position the jaw body is unable to move relative to the support element.
A second aspect of the present invention regards an adjustable clamping jaw apparatus having a support element with a stop element. A clamping jaw having a jaw body and a clamping face attached thereto, wherein the jaw body has a channel and the stop element is positioned within the channel. An engagement element attached to the jaw body and positioned to block a first end of the channel and a second end of the channel so that the stop element is trapped between the first and second ends of the channel.
A third aspect of the present invention regards a method of attaching a clamping jaw to a support element by inserting the support element into an opening formed in the clamping jaw and moving an engagement element attached to the clamping jaw to a first position where the clamping jaw is able to move relative to the support element. The method including the step of moving the engagement element to a second position so that the jaw body is unable to move relative to the support element.
A fourth aspect of the present invention regards a clamping jaw with a jaw body having a channel formed therein that extends from a first end of the jaw body to a second end of the jaw body. The clamping jaw further includes a clamping face and a rotatable shaft positioned within the channel, wherein a first end of the shaft extends through the first end of the jaw body and is attached to the clamping face. A rotation inhibitor is attached to the clamping face and partially extends into a second channel formed in the jaw body, wherein rotation of the shaft causes said clamping face to translationally move while the rotational inhibitor prevents the clamping face from rotating.
Another aspect of the present invention regards a method of attaching a clamping jaw to a support element comprising a stop element having the steps of positioning a stop element within a channel formed in the clamping jaw and blocking a first end of the channel and a second end of the channel so that the stop element is trapped between the first and second ends of the channel.
Each aspect of the present invention provides the advantage of a clamping jaw that is easily attached to a bar clamp.
One or more aspects of the present invention provides a second advantage of a single bar clamp that is easily converted from a clamping bar clamp to a spreader bar clamp and vice versa.